The Stone
by lorddorito
Summary: Sarah Donnelly and Jasmine Compton are young Shadowhunters that live in the Manhattan Institute. After being attacked by several raveners, the two figure out that they have a bounty on their heads. One of their unlikely possessions makes them a target by most, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sarah awoke to the cool, summer morning breeze that was pouring in through her open bedroom window. She could hear the faint melodic chirps from the small city birds. Her long, thin arms reached up high in the cool air and her sun-kissed color legs stiffened as she stretched away a bit of her morning grogginess.

Cold air attacked her bare skin as she yanked her heavy comforter from her warm body. The cool, beige carpet nipped at the bottom of her feet. She quickly leapt from her bedside to her large wooden dresser and pulled out a few undergarments, a pair of skin-tight black jeans, and an alien t-shirt. She shoved in the drawers and darted down the hallway of the Institute, trying to escape the cold.

When she found the bathroom she closed herself inside and turned on the shower. She waited until the water was hot and the bathroom window was coated with a foggy cloud of steam to strip off her clothes. When it was she slipped from her hoodie and underwear and hopped into the warm shower. She wrapped herself up in one of the plush, bleach-white towels once she was clean.

"Sass? You in there?" Jasmine, her best-friend and Nephilim sister, called politely from the hallway.

Sarah was called Sass ever since she could remember. It was one of the only things that she had that was a reminder of her parents. She didn't know how her nickname came to be, it was just always there. Besides her nickname, her mother and father gave her a witchlight stone that they said was very special before they left for their trip to Idris. The trip that they never returned from.

Sarah finished wrapping her hair up in the towel to dry before answering, "Yes, I'm drying off right now,"

"Okay, I'll be down the hall," Jasmine replied, her words were followed by the sound of her pitter-pattering footsteps.

Sass struggled to pull on her black skinny jeans over her long and scrawny feet. She stretched the neck hole of her t-shirt over her towel hat and over her lengthy torso. Sarah applied her basic face makeup and then brushed mascara onto her eyelashes. She slapped down the light switch as she left the bathroom. She was met by Jaz when she made it to the end of the hallway.

"You shower quick," Sass said as she began trudging down the grand staircase that led to the entry of the Institute.

"Not really, I just don't spend time putting on makeup," Jaz says as she follows her down the white marble steps.

Jaz made a good point. She didn't ever wear makeup. Her hair was always naturally beautiful and no matter what she did to mess it up, it would lay back perfectly across her shoulders and stopped at the mid of her back. Her face was always beautiful too. It didn't matter if she had acne, cuts, or even food on her face, it was still pretty. She had the type of beauty that boys dreamt of and girls envied. Jasmine of course was oblivious to it.

"Hey, I'm going into the city, would you like to accompany me?" Sass asked as she sat on the last step of the staircase and slid her feet into her black vans.

"Of course, I was going to grab some food from the kitchen. Would you like me to grab you something?" Jaz asked as she finished tying on her navy blue converse.

"Please. Peaches would be awesome," Sass said and with that Jaz disappeared down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Sass swiftly grabbed her black backpack and forest green sweatshirt that had a triforce on it from the dark colored, metal coat hanger that was drilled into the wall. She bent over and let gravity unravel her towel-hat. She hung up the towel on the hook and pulled her Legend of Zelda sweatshirt on over herself. When she stood back up, she slid the rough black straps onto each of her shoulders.

Jasmine reappeared with several, plump peaches in hand and a yellow bag of potato chips. She smiled as she unzipped Sass' backpack and gently set the fragile food inside. She zipped it back up and then snagged her brown, leather messenger-style bag and slung it over her shoulder. They both entered the rickety, old elevator. Sass pressed the down button on the panel and it jolted as it slowly began to descend. Sarah grabbed her seraph blade and stele from her bag. She slid her dagger into her waistband and her stele into her sweatshirt's front pocket. The elevator came to a painfully screeching stop and the whole thing shook as it hit ground level.

"We definitely have to get that stupid thing fixed," Sass said as she and Jaz filed out of the elevator and into the old, abandoned church.

The church was it's usual dusty, dark, and creepy self. Not a soul had sat on the pews in no less than thirty years. There was a thick layer of dust on everything. The stained glass windows were dirty and some were even broken.

"Christ, does it have to be this creepy every time we come through here?" Jaz hisses as she gazes in horror around herself.

A bird flies into the church through a hole in a window that was broken by a rock that had been plunged through it. It hopped around for a few moments, surveying the dark and dense room before it nestled into it's grassy bed nearby.

"Let's get the heck out of here," Sass said as she started for the two large wooden doors that led to the empty neighborhood of south Manhattan.

She pushed open the doors and held them for Jaz who was close behind. Cool air pushed their dark, damp hair from their foreheads and swept it onto their backs. They walked down the path from the church to the sidewalk. The church was one of the last buildings before the cul-de-sac looped back into one road and would take you out of the neighborhood.

Sarah and Jasmine made it to the subway and hopped onto the train to 3rd Street before the doors closed. They both were happy to have made it onto the train but it was crammed with people. The two were forced to stand due to lack of seats. They found a thick metal pole to hold on to before the train jolted forward. Sass pulled two peaches from her bag. She tossed one to Jaz and kept the other for herself. By the time the train stopped at 3rd Street, their hands were drenched in sticky, fruit juices.

The two leapt off the cramped car as soon as the doors opened up and jogged up the lightly colored stone steps that led to ground level. Jasmine was rushing to keep up with her long-legged friend. She panted, "Do you know what time Hodge wants us home?"

"I would assume dinner time but I could be wrong," Sass says as she takes a deep breath of the early morning city air.

Page Break

Hodge paced around the kitchen worriedly. He had always told the girls to be back by six o'clock but last night he told them to be home a little earlier because they were going to have company. Either they had forgotten or simply didn't care. Hodge shook the thought of his two students being careless. It just wasn't them. He came to the conclusion that they had run into an unexpected issue.

"These girls are giving me gray hair," He sighed as he plopped onto a wooden bar stool next to the one that was being occupied by the Institute's sleeping cat, Church.

Earlier, at about five-thirty, Sass and Jaz were heading home from 3rd street. They passed down an alley and a few trash cans knocked into each other and into the dumpsters and eventually ended up spilling garbage all over in the alley. Sass and Jaz quickly glamoured themselves.

Of course, they both stopped dead in their tracks. Jasmine stared down the alley and then looked to Sarah. Sarah could see the fear that her best friend's eyes were desperately trying to hide. Sass wasn't the least bit scared. She had seen it all; werewolves, vamps, warlocks, fairies, you name it.

"Let's go check it out," Sass said as she let the straps of her backpack fall off her shoulders and her bag fell to the ground outside the alleyway.

Jaz followed Sass as she stealthily crept to the back of the alley. Sass' heart pounded in her chest so hard that she was surprised no one else had heard it thumping. Quietly she plucked her seraph blade from her waistband.

Sarah paused before the trash cans and two dumpsters. She looked back to Jasmine, her face was hardened and unreadable. Sass held up three fingers and brought them back into a fist as the seconds slipped away. She sprung to the other side of the trash canisters and large green dumpsters.

Nothing.

"Huh, I really expected there to be something…" Sass said as her arm that was wielding a blade fell limply to her side.

Everything was silent. It was as if everything in the world had paused except them. Sass looked around and saw nothing. Jasmine reached into her pocket to retrieve her seraph blade as she said, "Is it just me or did it get insanely quiet?"

A glob of acidic, green goop splatted onto Sass' left shoulder. She screamed in pain as she tried her best to get the burning slime off of herself without touching it.

"They're above us!" Jasmine shouted as she pointed to a Ravener demon that was crawling down the side of one of the apartment walls in the alley.

Three raveners jumped down from the apartment buildings and surrounded the two girls. Their bodies were coated in a thick layer of black and green acidic slime. The slime jiggled and dripped from them as they fell. One of the raveners screeched at them and taunted them with it's barbed, scorpion-like tail. The two other mimicked the first ravener. The first ravener was clearly their leader.

"Someone summoned these, Sassy," Jaz said as she pressed her back to Sass'.

Sarah's heart sank as the thought of a warlock purposely summoning demons to capture them. She pushed away the thought and let anger flow through her veins. She tightened her grip on the hilt of her seraph blade.

A ravener thrust itself at Sass. She curled into a ball and somersaulted out of the way of the ravener's dangerous acid covered body. She popped back up onto her feet and thrusted her silver blade into the mosquito-scorpion looking monster's side. She twisted the blade in it's flesh and it cried out in pain. She pulled the dagger out as it twisted away. Before it could get away she charged at it and with a devastating blow she sliced into two of the beast's legs, cutting them off cleanly. Neon green acid spewed from its wounds.

Sass turned to see Jaz dodging the stingers of the two raveners that were attacking her. She sprinted across the alley to assist her friend. One of the raveners used it's slimy leg and kicked the seraph blade from Jaz's hand and sent it skidding through the alley and into the mound of trash.

Sarah ran to aid her weaponless friend, but the other raveners swung it's body into her, knocking the wind out of her and throwing her into the brick wall of one the apartment buildings. She moaned and held her left arm close to her body. Her arm was pulsing painfully. Her breaths wavered, but found the courage to go back into battle even though her arm was surely broken.

She gasped for air as she struggled to stand up. Once she was up on her feet she scooped up her seraph blade from the ground. As she stood up right, her sight was invaded by darkness and she became dizzy. She fell against the brick wall, scraping her cheek on the rough material. Sass pushed off the wall and stumbled back into the battle over to Jaz to help as much as she possibly could.

A ravener slashed it's piercing needle down over it's head at Sarah. With all of her strength she swung up in the air with her dagger, slicing into the stinger's flesh. The stinger went flying through the air and acid sprayed out of what was left of the tail. Sass was showered by the acid. She screamed and fell to the ground. She curled into a ball and rocked herself as the acid scorched her body.

Jasmine turned to see Sarah accepting defeat and she knew that it was up to her. Jaz darted away from the ravener and frantically pried Sarah's seraph blade from her hand to use herself.

The ravener that's tail was wounded, curled up like a spider would if you hit it with a shoe. It's legs were bent and it laid grotesquely on the warm pavement. The last ravener charged at Jaz. It was in a rage it wasn't going to stop until either it met it's fate or they did. It's spiny tail was cocked and ready to finish the fight with a single blow.

Jaz was ready to end the fight as well. She spun in one quick circle, letting the hilt of her weapon slide from her fingers. It flew graciously through the air and stopped when it embedded itself in the ugly neck of the demonic creature. It stumbled back and it's legs gave out. It made a hideous noise and then it took it's last miserable breath.

Jaz watched as it stopped breathing. She collapsed to her knees when she knew for sure it was dead. A wave of relief washed over her. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead and her hands were covered in cold sweat. She felt the exhaustion seep into her bones and fuse into her muscles. Jaz looked to see Sass, quivering with pain. She wasn't screaming anymore but by the look of her expression, she wanted to. Jaz crawled over to Sass, scraping her knees on the rocky pavement.

"They're gone, Sassy," Jaz said as she started to pull off the sweatshirt Sarah was wearing that was soaked in painful acid and sweat.

"It hurts so bad," Sass said as she pulled her head out of her favorite sweatshirt.

"I know Sassy. If we just make it home, we can heal you," Jaz said as she pulled Sarah to her feet.

Sarah looked around for her stele but it was no where in sight. She had guessed that it was lost in the fight. She slowly made her way to the street and picked her bag up out of the front of the alley. Her cheeks felt raw because of the tears that had stained them. She pulled her arm close to her body and examined the hideous purple mark that covered it.

The two tried their hardest to rush down Harrison Boulevard to 3rd Street. They stumbled down the subway stairs and waited for the seven-twenty-five train car to arrive. When it did they crammed into it and searched desperately for a seat. They were standing by a metal pole when it started moving. Sass' vision darkened again and she slumped against the metal pole. Jasmine grabbed her and held her up as much as she could. Jaz helped Sass walk all the way back to the Institute. That was one obstacle that she had passed over but her next obstacle was to deal with Hodge. She knew that he was going to be furious, especially because they were having company…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Sarah and Jasmine made it inside of the church, they accepted their fate as it was. It was now almost eight o'clock, about two hours later than they should've been home, and they were going to meet company looking terrible.

The stretch from the elevator to the parlor in the Institute seemed to be endless. Sass drug her feet exhaustedly and used the hallways walls and Jaz as crutches. Jasmine could hardly keep her eyes open after having to drag her friend with her back home. Sass noticed that Jaz's eyes were glossy; she had guessed it was from being tired, scared of the raveners or of Hodge, or a combination of all three.

Both Hodge and angry warlocks were frightening. A warlock could even have been paid or forced to summon the creatures by someone else. Sass and Jaz hadn't done anything wrong, that's what was weird. Maybe the theory of them being hunted by angry Downworlders was far fetched. Those raveners could have just been looking for their next meal or a fight. The girls had many questions but only Hodge to ask.

Jaz quietly rushed Sass down the hallway past the parlor to avoid Hodge and whoever might be here. Jasmine pulled her into the armory and sat her down on a stool. Frantically she searched for a stele but was unable to find one in any of the drawers. She examined Sass' eyes and saw that they were becoming bloodshot and the whites of her eyes were tinted with a neon green color. She knew that it would be minutes before she lost consciousness.

"Fuck..." Jasmine whispered as she ran past Sarah and through the hallway.

She ran up the stairs and pulled a box out from under her bed. Her mother's old stele was in it. She pulled it out and threw the box back underneath the bed. Once she was back at the armory, she started to draw the iratze on Sass' arm. Sass began to doze into unconsciousness, and then the healing rune kicked in. Minutes had gone by when she had finally felt better. She could move her arms, and her eyes were back to normal.

"It's a good thing you didn't scare me," Jaz said as she stuffed her mother's rune into her pocket.

Jaz and Sass tried to quietly creep up stairs to avoid the parlor, but Hodge promptly open the door as they were walking by.

"Do you want to explain what happened?" Hodge asked as he sat on the wooden coffee table that was centered in the room. He clasped his hands together and waited patiently for Sarah to talk.

"We heard something in the alley, so naturally we went to check it out. At first there was nothing, and then those fowl creatures attacked us from above. Of course we took care of them, but didn't get away without a few minor injuries," She said slowly.

An image of a person flashed in her mind. A warlock.

"They ruined my shirt," She said with a giggle as she looked at the rip on the side of her shirt when Hodge didn't reply.

One of the boys had sleek, black hair that was perfectly groomed and the brightest blue eyes. From what she could see, he was tall and slim. It didn't seem like he had much of a personality; he was very quiet and reserved. His black t-shirt was ironed and his blue jeans were clean and prim. For a Shadowhunter boy, it didn't look as though he did much fighting.

Another boy sat to his left. Everything about him was somehow golden. His blonde hair seemed to match his eyes, and his tanned skin made his features stand out. Sass wanted to think that he had sunshine running in his veins instead of blood but of course that wasn't true. He was truly a gorgeous boy. He was tall and muscular. He seemed like more of the Shadowhunter type. Hodge began talking, interrupting Sass' examination.

"Sass, Jaz, this is Alec and Jace Lightwood. They will be staying with us for a while," Hodge said.

"Nice to meet you guys," Alec, the dark haired boy said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Sarah and Jasmine replied, almost at the same exact time.

Jace, the golden boy, just smiled sheepishly and said, "Hi, I'm Jace,"

_They seem like pretty nice guys,_ Sass thought as she stood up from the couch. She stretched her sore body and said, "Well, it was nice meeting you guys. I have a date with my video games. See you guys in the morning,"

"Same, later dudes," Jaz said as she followed Sass out of the parlor and up the stairs.

Hodge looked to the boys and said, "I trust that you two can find empty rooms upstairs?"

The boys nodded and both left the parlor. They jogged together up the stairs with their luggage and stopped at the top of the stairs, staring blankly at the empty hallway.

"Don't you dare start without me! I'll shower quick, I swear it," Sass shouted to Jaz as she left her room with a bundle of clothes in her arms. She stopped outside the bathroom door and asked, "Can I help you guys with anything?"

"Depends on what you're willing to do," Jace said with a sly smirk.

Alec elbowed Jace hard in the ribs. Hard enough that Jace shot a venomous glare at him.

"Well for starters I can help you guys get a room. Or two if you like," Sass said, leaning against the wall, smiling.

Alec and Jace looked to each other and then to Sass, "Two,"

Sass began walking down the hallway and stopped at the fifth door on the right. She said as she began walking back to the bathroom, "All these rooms should be empty, pick which one you want,"

Page Break

Sarah awoke to the television in her room playing the Mario Kart theme song. She yawned and looked to the end of the bed to see Jasmine curled in a little ball, fast asleep. A controller was laying beside her as she slept. Sass had guessed that they fell asleep in the middle of playing last night at around two o'clock.

She sat up and glanced to her right to see her alarm clock on her nightstand. It read: 10:30. She sighed and fell back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She lightly closed her eyes and tried to recall her dream. Faint memories of warlocks and raveners popped into her heads. And for some reason Simon appeared in her head.

_ Simon. _Her mind eased at the thought of only other friend. He knew everything there was to know about Shadowhunters and the Downworlders. Simon knew so much about the other world and it's beings that he started working at Taki's Diner, a food joint that is popular with the Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

_I'm supposed to see Simon today!_ Sass' mind jumped and she tossed off the covers. She quietly rushed to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. She grabbed a bra, skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt that said "Vans" on it in a magenta like hue.

She applied her usual face and eye makeup when she made her way into the bathroom. Then she curled her dark brown hair and pinned back the front pieces of her casually curled brown locks. As quietly as she could she slipped from the bathroom and tip-toed down the hallway to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" A deep, groggy voice asked from behind her.

Sass turned around to see Jace standing outside of his bedroom in a plain white t-shirt and navy blue pajama pants. He rubbed his eyes like a tired toddler and yawned.

"I'm going into town to meet up with a friend," She replied, trying to be as quiet as she could.

Jace yawned again and nodded, "Is she cute?"

Sass rolled her eyes and said, "Well if you think boys are cute then yeah, I suppose,"

Jace shrugged and yawned again. Sarah leaned against the staircase railing and she said, "Did you sleep at all last night?" He looked up and smirked, even though she could tell that he really was tired.

"Not as much beauty sleep as I would have liked, but it is what it is. Oh and by the way, I like your hair,"

"Thank you, I didn't think of you as the charming type," She smiled and jammed her hands in her pockets.

He laughed and said, "A lot of people don't think of me as the asshole type either but trust me, I'm both," And with that, he shut himself inside the bathroom.

Sass liked that he was both charming and a bit of a jerk but she didn't really have time for guys. The only boy she had time for was Simon, and she wanted to keep it that way. She returned to the stairs and made her way down them as quiet as a mouse. She headed for the kitchen first, nabbing a juice box from the fridge and storing it in her black backpack for later.

She slipped her backpack on her shoulders and almost left the entryway before stopping by the armory to restock on weapons. She passed through a couple rooms and hallways before finding herself inside the armory. She went through a couple drawers before finding the steles and seraph blades.

Once she had everything that she needed, she leaned against a counter and gazed at the room around her. The walls were dark green and on the dark granite counter tops were many cardboard boxes filled with various items. All the unpacked boxes reminded her of a vague memory.

Sarah and her parents moved to New Jersey when she was about six years old. She didn't remember much of it considering she didn't get to live there for more than a month or so.

Her parents had business in Idris and left a couple weeks after moving in. Hodge volunteered to babysit her while they were away because he was a close family friend. When Hodge told her what happened to her mother and father, he was there to take care of her and comfort her. It was traumatizing for a six year old to have to deal with the death of her only family and to know that they were never coming back.

"You're thinking of them, aren't you?" Hodge asked from the doorway.

Sarah snapped back into reality. She felt a shimmering tear crawling down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily and turned to him, nodding in response to his question.

He closed his eyes and inhaled loudly. When he reopened them, he exhaled and calmly spoke, "They loved you very much kiddo," A smile of compassion and pity stretched across his face. His dark eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I know I just really miss them," She said as she choked on the last few words of her sentence.

Hodge pulled her close to him and hugged her. The warmth from his body and the sound of his heartbeat was comforting to her and she appreciated it greatly. He kissed the top of her head and pushed her back in front of him.

"So what are you doing today?" He said with a smile, his teeth seemed to be the only bright things in the room.

"I was going to go see Simon while he worked," She said as she sniffled.

"Well, we don't want your makeup to be all messed up when you go to see your little friend, now do we?" He said with a smile.

"No," She said with a smile and a happy giggle.

"Alright go get em' tiger," He said and Sass went to leave.

She stopped in the doorway of the armory and turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at her waiting for her to speak. She opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. She closed it again and thought about what she was going to say.

"Why do you think that someone would send raveners after Jaz and I?"

Her question seemed to have troubled Hodge because he did not answer right away. He stood for a moment and thought to himself. The truth was that he didn't know. Sarah and Jasmine were big-hearted people that wouldn't hurt a fly unless necessary.

"I'm not sure but I wouldn't dwell on it too much. It might ruin your date," He said with a smile.

Sass laughed, shook her head playfully, and walked back down the hallway.

Sarah had intended on going to visit Simon while he was working at Taki's and then they would go back to his house once he got off work at twelve o'clock because he worked a half day. But somehow her plans got all messed up and Jaz, Alec, and Jace decided to tag along.

They all sat on the subway train car that would take them to 3rd Street, which was a block away from Taki's Diner.

"What's the plan for today?" Jaz asked Sass as she nudged her elbow.

"I was going to see Simon today," Sass said with a smug smile.

"Ooo, like a date?" Jaz asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Sarah laughed and she rolled her eyes. She didn't think of meeting up with Simon as a date because they didn't think of each other like that. At least she didn't think they did. The thought of Simon and her ever dating just seemed weird. They had always been just friends.

Sarah looked up to see Jace staring at her. She calmly looked away, pretending that she didn't notice but when she looked back, he was still staring. When he knew that he had gotten her attention he winked at her and smirked.

He looked away as he saw a group of teenage girls get on the train to go to school. Jace winked at a short and curvy girl that was wearing a tight, black leather mini skirt and a sparkling crop-top. She fluttered her glued on eyelashes and wiggled her fingertips at him in a flirtatious manner.

Her friends nudged her forward and whispered for her to go sit with him. They urged her once more before she strutted over to him. She stopped right in front of him and slid onto his lap and instantly began playing with his golden curls.

Sass scoffed. He was such an ass. He did tell her that but she didn't expect for him to be _that_ kind of an ass. She whispered to him and they smiled and giggled together. What was really upsetting this girl was that she was wearing such skimpy clothing to school! She understood that being comfortable with your body and such was important but seriously, her skirt didn't come close to reaching her fingertips and her shirt looked like a bando. She rolled her eyes and tried not to dwell on it too much.

The train stopped again at 3rd St. The girl stood up to let him off the train, but not before she gave him a smooch on the cheek and writing her digits on his palm in blue ink.

"Call me sometime so we can kick it," She said with a wink and bit her lip.

"Oh trust me, I will," He said before bidding her goodbye.

"It's a shame you have herpes though," Sass said as she shook her head as though she was sad, but she really was just tormenting him.

Alec and Jasmine about choked on their own saliva. They tried to stifle their laughs but it was so hard to when Sass had just ruined any possible action Jace would've gotten from the girl. The girl looked as if she had just taken a bite of a sour lemon, she was so disgusted with Jace. She said, "AS IF!" She turned from him, scowling angrily.

Before the train doors closed the four teenagers hopped off the subway, almost collapsing with laughter, everyone except for Jace of course. Jace was calm, cool, and collected on the outside but Sass knew that he was fuming on the inside.

"Why on Earth did you do that?" He asked.

"Because! I'm not just going to let you wink at every girl you see and lead them on. You weren't even actually going to call that poor girl, were you?" Sass said as she laughed about him being upset.

"Probably not but I think that you were just jealous," He said with a sneer.

"God, you're such an ass,"

"I'm a charming ass though. And for the record, I may not be a virgin but I do not have any diseases," He said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed at his statement because it was hard to believe that he didn't. He just gave off the "I'm a major player" vibe and not to get too involved with him.

When they arrived at Taki's Diner, Simon was the first person that Sarah saw. He was already on break and sitting at a booth by himself, sipping a cup of black coffee.

"Hey Sassy, I've missed you," Simon said as he sprung from his seat and hugged Sass.

Simon was a head taller than Sass and thin. His dark hair was a mess and his glasses were slightly askew. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. He turned his head and laid his cheek on the top of her head and they stood there for a moment.

"I missed you too," She said as she pulled away from him.

"I see that you brought some new friends. Hello Jaz," Simon said as he waved to her.

"Hey there Simon, I see that you've grown and it's only been a week or two," Jaz said with a smile.

"Mundanes," He said with a shrug.

"Simon, this is Alec and this is Jace. They are both staying at the Institute temporarily," Sass said as she gestured to the boys as she said their names.

They all slid into the booth after shaking hands. The five teens ordered breakfast and enjoyed it while Sass and Simon talked about ordinary things like video games, new movies and music, and new gaming consoles. They talked about all sorts of things until they finished eating.

Simon became fidgety and restless. Sass could tell that something was bothering him. Simon looked up from his lap and their eyes met. His were the color of jaded stones. Besides the beautiful color Sass could tell that something was bothering him, something of worth. It wasn't about a girlfriend or about his band not being able to think of a name, it was something big. Sass was about to ask what was wrong when a familiar voice spoke from beside their table.

"Sass, Jaz, Simon, good to see you my old friends,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Sass, Jaz, Simon, good to see you my old friends,"

Sarah turned to see an average sized man in a sky-blue suit. _Magnus Bane. _He was an old friend of Sass and a very good warlock. It was difficult for Sass to think of Magnus as a friend though. It was because he was much older than her. He looked as if he was twenty-three but in reality, he was around seven-hundred-and-fifty. The reason of his immortality was, well, he's a warlock.

Magnus stood beside the table, smiling at everyone but he kept his yellow cats eyes on Alec. Sarah got the feeling that Magnus was attracted to Alec, which wasn't surprising because Bane was openly gay. It was difficult to say about Alec though.

"Magnus Bane! Just the person I wanted to see! Grab a chair and join us, old friend," Sass said as she gestured to the chair behind him.

Magnus turned and took the chair from the square, wooden table behind himself. He slid the chair to the edge of the booth that the young Shadowhunters were sitting at and he sat down, crossing his legs.

"What have you been up to?" Sass asks as she scoots her glass of cola away from the edge of the table.

"Same old, same old. I see patients during the day and then party the night away," He says with a mischievous smile.

Sass could've sworn that his smile was directed towards Alec. Out of the corner of her left eye she could see that Alec was propping his chin up with his palm and he was smiling at Magnus. His teeth were aligned almost perfectly and were a milky white color. Alec was clearly interested in Magnus and his statement.

"That's great, glad you're still having fun," Sass mindlessly said as she was still staring at Alec's joyous expression.

"So why am I 'just the person you wanted to see'? Do you fancy warlocks or something?" He said as he batted his long, dark lashes at Alec.

Alec's smile was widening so much that Sass thought the corners of his mouth would tear apart. Sass looked back to Magnus. He was clearly not really interested in what she had to say but she was going to say it anyway. His attention was completely wrapped around Alec and his beautiful smile.

"Hah, no you're just the person I wanted to see because I have some questions for you," Sarah said as she tucked her long dark hair behind her ear, trying to avoid the turtle earring that was pinned into the cartilage near the top of her ear.

"Shoot," Magnus said as he leaned back in his chair, folding his arms tightly across his sky-blue torso.

"Would you happen to know anything about a warlock sending raveners after us?" Sarah said as she gazed at the glistening gold eye shadow on his lids that was complimenting his yellow eyes.

Magnus sat quietly for a moment with a dark, perfectly shaped eyebrow raised and his lips scrunched together like a duck, thinking about Sass' troubling predicament.

Sass looked at him, lost in thought of his spunky attire. His hair was the color of charred wood and it was gelled fashionably to the side with blue product. In certain light the blue and glitter could be seen in his thick, beautiful hair. In his ears he had several gold, shimmering studs and hoops. The yellow light hanging above the table shined on the rings, making them dance and bounce in the light. Around his neck he had several silver and golden necklaces that fell against his chest as he slouched.

"Now that you mention it, I have heard rumors about Nephilim being targeted. I think that a warlock is looking for an old item, something that was lost," Magnus finally said, still lost in thought.

The young Shadowhunters and Simon were baffled. If the warlocks or a warlock had lost something, it must be pretty important if they are sending raveners after Nephilim. Another question budded in their minds. Why would they think that Sass and Jaz have this item? They never intentionally messed with the warlocks.

"What is it that they lost?" Simon asked as he leaned forward, investing his attention into Magnus.

Magnus looked from Alec to Simon and said, "The Summoning Stone. It's exactly what it sounds like. It's pretty much a little white stone that allows a person to contact the dimension where all the nasty, demon buggers are. It's not really something you want to mess with. It's not really something that us warlocks want anyone but us messing with,"

The teenagers were transfixed. No wonder the warlocks were attacking Nephilims. A Summoning Stone was currently lost and it could potentially fall into the wrong hands and could be used against them. Who knows what destruction could be brought upon them. It was a miracle that the Earth wasn't already being infested with those hellish beasts and they all felt it was now their responsibility to keep it that way.

"Why me and Sass though?" Jaz asked dazed.

"I'm not entirely sure hun. I suppose I can look into though. Maybe whoever is looking for it is just checking everyone, or trying to at least," Magnus said with a limp shrug.

Sarah still had questions swimming around in her mind but from the information that Magnus already shared, she guessed that it was all he knew. She knew that she could ask Hodge if she knew anything about the Summoning Stone. He would most likely have several extensive textbooks on the subject.

Sass took a deep breath and closed her eyes, isolating herself from the world and leaving her alone with her own thoughts.

Page Break

Sass fell onto her soft bed, her blankets puffed up as the air from her fall hit them. She had just gotten home from being at Simon's house all day watching what they always did; anime. She was exhausted from walking back to the Institute. She quickly sent a text to Simon saying that she made it home in one piece.

She closed her eyes and dreamt of a beautiful forest. One that she would love to live in or at least visit. She dreamt of the thousands of healthy, tall trees that would surround a pond. A pond that was so peaceful that when you looked into it you'd think it was a mirror. She dreamt of staring into the pond and seeing a reflection of her mother.

She dreamt of the gleeful songbirds chirping pleasant melodies that echoed through the tranquil forest. She dreamt of how the tepid sunrays would feel against her tanned skin. She smiled at the wonderful setting that was floating in her mind…

Sarah sat up in complete darkness. She felt as if it was swallowing her whole. She felt around herself, trying to find her phone so she could use it as a flashlight. It didn't even feel like she was in her room. The whole situation seemed eerie. She couldn't see out the window that was in her bedroom. She sat unmoving in silence, processing what was happening.

"Little Sass, before we go we wanted to give you a present. It's called a witchlight stone. It will give you light when you're in darkness," Her mother's voice sounded around her, echoing, replaying the memory.

"Mommy?" Sass asked as she frantically looked around for her mother.

A bluish-white light protruded from her pocket. It's pure illumination burned her eyes. She slid her hand into her jeans pocket, retrieving the dazzling, smooth stone. Sass held it up in front of her eyes, examining it. Something about it was different. She pulled it closer and recognized the delicate bone structure of her mother's face. The face was pained.

"Help me! Please!" was screamed through the darkness in her mother's voice.

Sarah jumped and the screeching stone slipped from her grip. Sarah tried to fling her arm out to catch it but it felt like she was swimming in cold syrup. She watched as the stone fell. It hit the ground and millions of brilliant shards scattered throughout the darkness.

She fell to the ground and tried to gather the shards as quick as she could, still feeling slow and restrained, almost in slow motion. More screams pierced her ears. She tried to cover her ears and she curled into the fetal position. Tears started to crawl down her cheeks. It felt as if someone was stuffing her ear drums full of jagged, shards of glass. She tried to block out her mother's blood curdling screams. She watched helplessly as the beautiful pieces of stone melded into the darkness.

"No! Stop!" She screamed as she tried to reach for the pieces.

"My precious, little Sass. Why did you do this to me? What did I do? I gave you everything!" Her mother's voice screamed again.

Sass screamed over and over and she laid there in a puddle of her own tears and anger. Her mother's voice played the last message over and over again. Everytime Sass heard it she screamed because her words felt like daggers and they were stabbing her in ribs and twisting in her flesh.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Sass choked on her words and hugged herself.

Sass awoke and her pillow, shirt, and cheeks were soaked with tears. She wiped the moisture from her face and wiped it on her dry comforter. Looking down at herself she realized that she fell asleep in jeans and t-shirt from the previous day. Groggily she looked out her bedroom window and could see the orange glow from the streetlight that was outside the neighboring house. Sarah's stomach growled.

Sass took a deep breath and scooted off her bed. As she stood up her head pounded and felt light as a feather at the same time. She stumbled over to her dresser and weakly tugged her skinny jeans away from her thighs. She pulled up her lavender underwear a bit as they slightly slid down with her jeans. Sass slowly pulled her t-shirt over head and let it fall to the ground.

Sass pulled a light blue oversized sweater from her drawers and put it on quickly as the cold nipped at her bare skin. She twisted her long brown hair up into a messy bun. She wiggled her chilled toes and decided that she would put on a pair of socks. Her only long socks were her black, nylon, thigh-high socks.

After she pulled on her socks she tiptoed out into the hallway. She noiselessly walked down the marble staircase down to the main level of the Institute. Sass found herself in the hallway and slipped into the kitchen.

Her slick socks glided over the linoleum floor and she slid into the refrigerator. She yanked on the suctioned door and snagged a peach from the bottom drawer, rinsing it off in the cool tap water and took a bite as she sat on the granite countertop.

Sass was so emotionally exhausted from her strangely vivid and horrid dream about her mother. She stopped chewing the squishy hunk of peach in her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly and leaned over her legs, her stomach churning from the thought of her dream. Her mother's voice was echoing in her mind.

She spit the peach piece out in the stainless-steel sink and threw the rest of the fruit angrily in with it. She put her face in her hands and muffled her exasperated scream. Her muscles tensed in her body as the memories replayed in her mind.

_Why did you do this to me? _

"Don't be stupid! This isn't your fault!" She shouted to herself.

She wiped away the large, heated tears that were streaming down her face. She felt all the boiling anger and sorrow in her chest slowly diffusing as every tear fell. It didn't matter how many times she cried over her parent's death, she was still just sad. Crying didn't even make her feel better. It just made her angry.

The kitchen door quietly swung open and Jace stepped in the kitchen. He was in a crew-neck, plain, white t-shirt and dark green pajama pants.

"Oh God, don't look at me," Sass said as she tugged the edge of her long sweater down to her mid thigh section where the top of her socks were and she hastily wiped away the soggy tears on her pink cheeks.

"Please. It's okay. I don't mind, I promise," he said as he approached the counter that she was sitting on.

"I know _you _don't," She sighed as she used her overly long knitted sleeve to wipe the newly falling tears from her eyes.

"Hah, I actually meant that you were crying. I'm not perverted all the time," Jace said with a laugh and a weak smile.

Sass smiled as she stared down at her legs. They were bare except for the long socks. The socks didn't really count as pants though. She sniffled and crossed her feet and began swinging them back and forth.

"So are you going to tell me what's making you upset or did I walk down that enormous staircase for nothing?" Jace asked as he shifted to the counter she was on and he leaned against the edge, looking up to her slightly.

She giggled as she wiped away another tear. She lightly set her hands into her lap and stared down at them. Sass said, almost in a whisper, "I dreamt of my mother,". She choked on the word mother and pained tears swelled in her eyes. Her throat ached as she tried to keep the tears from falling. Her body felt sore.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It was just a dream, it wasn't real," Jace said in a calming tone.

"If it wasn't real why does it hurt so bad?" Sass whispered as tears started to drop from her eyes.

Jace looked at Sarah blankly as she cried. She put her face into her hands and she continued to cry. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to comfort her, he wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come out.

"Tell me Jace? Why does it continue to hurt so bad after all these years? Why does it still hurt like a bitch? I couldn't do anything to stop it but man, I wish I could have," She whispered angrily, her words faded as her salty tears began to slip into her mouth.

"I just wish I could've seen them one last time," She mumbled mindlessly as she tried desperately to mop up her despairing tears.

In one swift motion he pushed himself off of the edge of the counter and slid her off the countertop and into his arms. She wrapped her smooth, thin legs around his waist and buried her face into his neck. His muscular arms supported her body weight and she softly cried on his neck and shoulder. He carefully rocked left and right, trying his best to somehow soothe her.

After a while of silence, Sass lifted her head from Jace's body and she said, "thank you" softly. She held onto Jace with her right arm as she wiped her cheeks with her left hand. When her face was dry and she was no longer teary-eyed, she lightly pressed her lips against Jace's cheekbone.

His cheek became warm and just as quickly as she decided to kiss him, she pulled away. The blood had rushed to his cheeks, turning them crimson. The corners of his mouth twitched and he slightly grinned. He moved back towards the counter and carefully set her light body back onto the smooth, granite surface.

"Are you better?" Jace asked as he stood up straight, his hand on her thigh.

"Yes, thank you," She said as she tucked a small strand of dark hair, that had fallen from her bun, behind her ear.

"Good, are you tired?" Jace asked as he rubbed her leg with his thumb.

"Yeah," Sass said as she slid off the counter.

Sass was pretty tall yet she still had to look up to Jace a bit. She wasn't used to anyone being taller than her. She was already taller than Jaz, Hodge, and Simon. Sass didn't really know anyone else.

Sass began walking back out of the kitchen, Jace following close behind. When they got to the top of the staircase Sarah stopped in front of her room. Jace continued towards his room. Before he went inside his room Sass said, "Jace, is it okay if I sleep in your room with you?"

Jace turned and looked her, his head cocked to the side. He leaned against the door frame of his bedroom and said, "And all this time I thought you didn't like me,"

Sass rolled her eyes and met Jace at the end of the hallway outside his bedroom. She rolled her eyes as he smirked down at her. She scoffed and said, "I just don't want to sleep by myself,"

"Yes of course you can. I was just giving you a hard time," He said as he gestured for her to go inside his room.

Jace's room was clean and neat. It was a boring room, it was identical to the others and plain. He had nothing lying around his room, everything was put away neatly either in the closet or in the dresser drawers. Jace's room was the complete opposite of Sass'. Her room looked like it was hit by a tornado compared to his.

Sass crawled onto the bed and continued crawling until she was on the side of the bed furthest away from the door. She slid her legs underneath the covers. She sat up and waited for Jace to join her.

He switched off the light and shut the door before he hopped into bed. As he slid his legs under the covers he glanced over at Sass.

"I can see your underwear," He said as he fell back into the pillows.

"Oh no. Now you know I'm wearing underwear. I'm so embarrassed," Sass said in a monotone voice to show that she really did not care.

Jace started laughing and she snuggled up on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her back as she shifted and moved her leg onto his. He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'll see you tomorrow," and that was the last thing that she remembered.

**Hey dudes! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. The holidays were very frantic and I was extremely busy. I'll probably be able to write more because there aren't any upcoming holidays that are too crazy. Anyway, how were the holidays for you guys? I hope they were great. So anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also hope that you guys didn't see any typos/mistakes. If you liked/loved/hated it tell me why in a review. Also you guys can tell me what I can do to improve. I'm still open for suggestions and questions. Enjoy! -Lulu **


End file.
